Rin's Travels
by KataIsSomebody
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru. No grown up Rin or them mating at Sesshomaru's castle. Just my little version of their travels to defeat Naraku! Disclaimer for all Chapters and story: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rin's Playful Ways**

Rin was running around the field laughing and playing. Her Lord Sesshomaru was sitting in the field deep into thought. She saw a stick with a bug on it. Shde smiled and snatched the stick and placed the caterpillar on his head. It seemed to stand up on his head and only if it had long arms it would do this weird little dance. But it lost balance and fell onto his nose and he looked at it with his eyes crossed to focus on the bug. Rin giggled "My lord! I believe you have a friend!" Sesshomaru looked at her with certain interest. "Rin. Are you responsible for this?" she searched his gaze and saw a flicker of amusement. She nodded "Yes Lord Sesshomaru! I believe that the caterpillar would like to befriend you!" he sighed and took the caterpillar and put it on a flower. Then Rin ran over and sat before him and stared at him with huge owl eyes. "Why do you look at me like that?" she tilted her head and he did the same and she clapped. "Lord Sesshomaru you look like a puppy when you tilt your head!" he widened his eyes and straightened himself. She laughed and started running to Jaken who was poking a mushroom. She grabbed some flowers and started weaving them together. Jaken too busy with the mushroom felt something on his head and gawked "Hey! What is this?" Rin giggled. "It is a crown I made with flowers Master Jaken!" he sniffed "I do not need this silly contraption!" she sighs and takes it off then she puts it on Lord Sesshomaru's head. "Hail the mighty Lord Sesshomaru!" she says as he glanced up at the crown. She sighed. "I shall go fetch food so I can be a bit useful." Now gloomy the little girl runs off into the forest. Sesshomaru took the crown and fixed it up a bit. Once the girl came back he secretly put a small lily in the middle and placed it on her head. She gasped. "Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you I forgot about how pretty lilies can be!" she bowed to him and packed up the food before mounting Ah-Un and leading him forward after the already walking Sesshomaru. She smiled as she remembered the look in her lord's eyes. It was a little speckle of happiness in those cold amber hues. She looked over to Jaken and thought to herself _He needs to learn to have fun like Lord Sesshomaru and I._ She turned her focus back to what she was doing. Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin as she hummed along merrily then down to Jaken who was looking around yet no interest sparked in his wide eyes. He turned back to what he was doing and thought _Once Naraku is dead. Who will be alive? Will Rin or Jaken live that long?_

**Hey hope you like this! It's going to be about Rin and her Lord Sesshomaru. No mating. No Rin growing up or they going to his castle and her mating with him. None of that just them on their merry travels and such. Review please!**

**~KataIsSomebody**

**P.S. Thanks for nukrat for inspiring me to do as much as I can try! *CYBER HUG FOR YOU***

**Next chapter: Lord Sesshomaru…. Why are there so many stars?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2= Lord Sesshomaru… Why are there stars?

Rin walked out of the river holding some fish. She placed them on rock as the sun roasted them. Once done she handed one to Jaken, Sesshomaru, A-Un, then herself. Once she finished eating she looked at the night sky. Sesshomaru was sitting on the ground looking at the stars. She joined him and she crawled under his arm and snuggled into his mokomoko. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered.

"Yes Rin?" he said as he studied the stars.

"Why are there stars?" she asked looking up at his slightly twisted face.

"For once this time Rin. I don't know." He answered looking down at the girl.

"Oh okay." She said as she closed her eyes. She felt his arm wrap around her protectively but for her lord's pride sake she pretended she had no idea. She then felt his breathing slow and peeked open an eye to see her lord fast asleep! She smiled and closed the eye and did the same. Even when he's asleep he was gripping onto her like he didn't want her to go. This she noticed and vowed _I promise I will not leave your side Lord Sesshomaru, _before slipping into a light slumber.

**I know its short but I am thinking of all these chapters including my Track and Field coach: Coach Vega, died and I am stuck in terrible grief. So review and give me ideas! **


End file.
